Time of Arrival
by skippinsunday
Summary: Cloud's having a rough time cause he just broke up with Aerith for someone else... Yuffie. but how does he get her when she's still crushin on Leon? CloudYuffieLeon
1. Chapter 1

Time of arrival

I have a new fic! I dunno… this week I seem to be getting a lot of ideas for fics! Ok… this is not a high school fic so if you are expecting one… you are mistaken! Time of arrival has maybe absolutely no connection with this fic…it just sounded cool. Anyways… this is gonna be cute! Ok… I made Leon 21, Yuffie 17, Cloud 20, Aerith 19, Sora 15 and Riku is 16. I know that not all the ages are correct but I just had to fix a bunch of things a bit.

Chapter 1:Breaking hearts and training

"_Damn…where is she…" _Cloud thought to himself and looked down at the table in the somewhat small café in Traverse Town. _"I cant believe I'm gonna do this…" _ his hands were cold and numb but what he was about to do is something drastic to both his and her life.

A few seconds later, a ringing sound came from the door signaling someone's entrance. It was her. Her long brown hair flowed behind her and bounced in every step she took. She was dressed in army Capri pants, a plain white spaghetti strapped shirt and 4 inch heels that looked very painful. Her face, flawless clear from any acne and freckles.

But he didn't want her.

Cloud thought that this was absolutely wrong. Every guy who has actually seen her immediately had the hots for her. It used to affect him… in a big way and thank god… she felt the same way for him. But that was before. Things just… silently fell apart.

Aerith saw me and immediately walked over. I stood up and she gave me a sweet soft kiss. It used to send chills up his spine but… now it was just cold and empty.

"Cloud! Sorry I'm late!" she was still smiling as she sat down.

"It's ok." I said softly. She didn't have to be this nice… he didn't deserve it.

She looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I stared at her big blue eyes and turned away.

"Oh… ok… so… have you ordered yet?" she said trying to cheer me up.

"Nah… I'm not very hungry… you go ahead." I looked at my hands… _When will I break it to her?_

She looked at me carefully. "Come on… you have to eat… if you don't… I'll uh… order something for you."

I gave a small laugh… was that the best she could do? Aerith never was good at giving threats. And besides… she wouldn't bother to waist the money.

"You go ahead."

She looked uneasy. "Ok… if you insist." She looked at the menu and called a waiter.

"Um… a fruit platter and a glass of water."

The waiter nodded and took off.

"So… what are we doing later?" she looked at me hopefully.

"Whatever you want." Cloud felt his heart sinking. He couldn't tell her. But… he had to get it out somehow.

"Aerith…" I said still looking at my hands.

"Yeah?" _the moment of truth._

"I think… that we should break up." I closed my eyes… _oh god…I cant open my eyes…she'll be crying._

Cloud opened his eyes and true enough tears were spilling out of her eyes. She wiped them away.

"W…w…why?" more tears fell.

I didn't answer… I couldn't even look at her.

"It's Yuffie… isn't it?" she said so softly I almost couldn't hear her.

I couldn't stand it anymore… breaking her heart… seeing her be broken… I had to leave.

I got up and walked a few steps and looked back.

"Yeah…" and I walked out of the café leaving Aerith there.

"OH MY GAWD!" Yuffie sad as she saw the SUPER HOT shirtless SQUALL!

Squall slightly jumped.

"S…s…SQUALLIE! What the heck are you doing shirtless in the middle of nowhere!" Yuffie walked closer to Squall not taking her eyes off his chest.

"I'm training and Yuffie, this isn't in the middle of nowhere… I train here everyday… you know that… for the last time it is Leon." Leon looked back at his gunblade. She was here… staring at his chest… and he felt…. Insecure? He didn't feel this way when other people pass by and girls point and whisper to each other… it was only with Yuffie that these things happen… and he didn't know why.

"It seems like the middle of nowhere… there's barely anyone here! You don't have to be so isolated when you train… people find it entertaining." Yuffie walked over to him.

"Then… what are you doing here?" Squall watched her with great amusement.

She stopped and smiled guiltily. "To train?"

Squall raised up one eyebrow. "Right…" and he got back to training.

"Hey! At least I don't go around training shirtless!" Yuffie frowned.

Squall's cheeks got red at the thought of what she said.

Yuffie smiled. "Ah! Someone's lusting over me!" Yuffie said in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever." And they continued to train.

Around 5 minutes later… 

(Yuffie's complete POV)

Damn…I am so bored…since when was training so boring? I should just watch Squallie train…should be interesting.

Yuffie stopped and walked over to Squall's clothes and sat down.

Squall looked over to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Squall set the tip of the enormous weapon on thefloor and leaned on it.

"I don't feel like working out… I feel more like watchin you train." Yuffie brought her legs towards her. "Well… waiting for the entertainment!"

Squall glared at her and continued.

A few girls walked over and started gawking at Squall. _Uh…they are looking at him all weird…_

"Isn't he hot? Ok… girls… I saw him first…" the tall blonde said and took one last look at her reflection. "Wish me luck." She started walking towards Squall. But it was like a reflex … I jumped up and stood in her way.

She glared at me. "What's your problem?" and she pushed me away and continued to walk on. _Oh she did not!_

"HEY!" I pulled her arm and she stopped. "What's wrong with you? A lesbian maybe?" she smiled and her friends started laughing.

My cheeks turned red. I cant beat that… aw crap…

"Yuff… what's goin on here?" Squall was right beside me.

"Thi-" I was cut off by the stupid girl. "Hi… I was watchin you out there and you're really good." She flipped her hair.

"Come on Squall you cannot be falling for her crap!" I pouted.

"Squall? Nice name… Sally." She held out her hand and gave a flirty smile. _Sally? What kind of a name is that!_

Squall ignored her outstretched hand. But instead brought Yuffie closer to him with her face against his chest. _Oh…my…gawdddddd!_

Sally glared at Yuffie. "You're girlfriend?"

"yeah… your problem is? If you have nothing to do here… just take your skanky friends and leave." Squall brought me closer to him. _Oh gawd…I'm in heaven…_

She gave a hmph and turned away and walk back to her friends who were staring at her in confusion.

I was still having too much of a good time to even talk or move. When they were out of sight Squall immediately pulled away. "Sorry…." He got back to training…

Aw…it's over… 

Cloud

I sat down on my hotel room bed in the green room. _What did I just do? _Suddenly the door burst open. A bolt of electricity seemed to run down my spine. It was Yuffie.

She skipped down to me and flopped on my bed.

I swallowed. Damn… what I could to her if she new….

She smiled at me. "Cloud! Oh my gosh! You would never know what happened! There were like this girls… and a shirtless Squall and flirting and Squall's chest….and he hugged me and it was so freakin AWESOME!" she hugged a pillow.

_Wait…WHAT? _"What do you mean?" Cloud frowned.

"I MEAN that Squall could like me!" she seems so happy… I hate it.

Of coarse he likes you…he's liked you since forever…you're the only one who hasn't noticed…

"uh…right…" this was just making my headache worse.

"But he can be so annoying sometimes… being so quiet…"

Then there was a slam of the door in another room… Aerith's room.

Shit. She's home…things are gonna be awkward for the next few days… 

DONE! Ok! I know it's kinda short but… hey! It's only the first chapter and I'm not even sure if anyone is gonna review so I will reserve my ideas for later… or another fic… ok! So anyways… REVIEW! Please! I hope this fic will actually be good but I will do my best… promise!

Ok… I know that I switch the points of view a lot but… in the fics to come… I'll make it more of Yuffie and the time to time switches!

And people… I really really want to make this list longer… all I require from you people is to make some line to add… no matter how crappy it may seem… go ahead and tell me in a review!

**What separates teens from kids:**

If you're in a fair, you are there to enjoy and… you have to admit… hunt for a cute guy. A kid would go there for the games… period.

Whenever you went out shopping with your mom… you would spend hours and hours waiting for her to shop so that you can buy the new Barbie that only your mom had the money for. Now, you are the one who goes shopping… for twice as long as your mom took. And now you go with your friends more often… not your mom.

You used to be able to get down and dirty. Now… you do but just in a different way. (A/N: I did not make this!)

Girls used to be better than guys… now guys are better than girls.

Before when someone called you names… you would go tell the teacher and start to cry. Now you make that person cry.

You used to think that kissing was disgusting… now that's what you want to do.

**What separates teens from kids:**

1) If you're in a fair, you are there to enjoy and… you have to admit… hunt for a cute guy. A kid would go there for the games… period.

2) Whenever you went out shopping with your mom… you would spend hours and hours waiting for her to shop so that you can buy the new Barbie that only your mom had the money for. Now, you are the one who goes shopping… for twice as long as your mom took. And now you go with your friends more often… not your mom.

3) You used to be able to get down and dirty. Now… you do but just in a different way. (A/N: I did not make this!)

4) Girls used to be better than guys… now guys are better than girls.

5) Before when someone called you names… you would go tell the teacher and start to cry. Now you make that person cry.

6) You used to think that kissing was disgusting… now that's what you want.

7) You used to want to play soccer with that guy to prove you were better. Now you want to see him get all sweaty and take his shirt off- Lady Sonora the black-Rose

8) You used to think boys were blecky, but now you wanna be held tight?"-RayZor

9) You used to eat everything in sight because you wanted to get bigger, now all you can think about is how to get smaller. –star-chan89

10) You used to hang out with everyone, now you only hang out with "cool" people. 

11) You used to listen to nursery rhymes, but now you listen to rock and rap and pop. . 


	2. Chapter 2: stupid kid

Time of Arrival

Hey! I got reviews! Ok…. Ok…. It's clear that you want the fics to be long… I'll try my best but I cant promise anything… ok… anyways… damn… I really don't have anything to say right now… so… I will start already.

To my reviewers:

MAGY- awwww! It's hard to meet your standards! But yes I have made it longer! Yay!

LADY SONORA THE BLACK-ROSE- I love this kind of fic too! But they are kinda hard to find these days so I decided to make one! And, girl, I thought and still think that I cant write to save my life. Try making one too! And sorry still haven't added your character and I'm still updating second chances next week!

DARKSPADES- you love it? thanks! Hugs back. Yeah… and some of the list numbers don't apply for a bunch of people… like number 5… revenge isn't my kinda thing but my friends take care of that for me.

CHIBIUSAGI1- yup I made it longer! I love Clouffies but yuffierikus are nice too. It's just that squiffies are so cute! Ah… no one can hate them!

Chapter 2: What have I done?

Yuffie

Wonder why Aerith among all people would slam a door? She's the sunshine, the life and happiness giver of the group… though I wish it were me though but in the end… I think I just end up annoying people… anyways… someone or something must have done something pretty mad to upset her…. I turn to Cloud and he was as pale as a sheet… hm… there's something going on here… and I'm gonna find out.

I jump up and go through the door connecting the green room from the red room. And I see Aerith on the bed crying her eyes out.

Ok… this scene is just down right wrong… I walk to her and she notices that I am here.

Aerith immediately collects all the used tissues on the floor and wipes the tears of her eyes…

"Oh… Yuffie… it's ….. you" she hiccupped and tears just keep falling.

"Aerith, what's wrong?" I was curious and personally… I dunno… it felt kinda _nice _that she was having a break down right in front of me… I know it's wrong but Aerith was always the one that people told their problems to and I was always the one they were keeping them from cause it will eventually slip out some time. But now Yuffie was here for Aerith. Somehow like the table's have changed. Yuffie didn't feel quite as useless anymore.

Aerith ran to Yuffie and gave her a hug and started to cry on her shoulder. "C..C…Cloud broke up with me!" more whines followed.

What? No way… if there was such thing as true love… they were the perfect example for it. I HAVE to know the details…

"Why? Were you cheating on him or something?" oops… shouldn't have said that.

Aerith's head shot up and she looked like I just slapped her. "OF COARSE NOT!"

"eh… sorry… I know you wouldn't do that… just slipped… why then?" aww… damn…

She sighed… "Yuffie… you don't know how lucky you are…" and she continued to cry even more… "I… I'd like to be alone for a while, Yuffie…" I continued to sit there.

That's it? I blew it… my chance to be useful… I blew it…it was just because of what I said wasn't it? I would never be more to them than a kid just because I was a few years younger than all of them…they'll never treat me like they treat each other.

I got up and ran out of the hotel.

Yuffie decided to go for a walk… to clear her mind.

The first district was like a bazaar for the past few days… something like an autumn sale. There were stalls for different kinds of crap. Yuffie walked past an old guy selling weapons. From small knives to really long swords and daggers. Yuffie looked at them with great interest.

The long thin swords interested her the most. She always trained with her shruikens that something different would be good for a change.

"A fighter?" the old man said to me from behind.

I smiled at him. "Yeah…"

"Ah… you're one of those kids that fight the heartless in the other parts of town." He gave a small laugh. "You work hard… why don't I give you a free weapon to show our town's gratitude.

My smile grew even wider. I was so tempted to accept "I cant… I'll pay like every other customer."

"No… I insist! I see you like those long swords… you must be a very skillful fighter to use those… I don't know why but many fighters seem to have a problem with this one… but I think you'd fit perfectly with this sword." He was already placing the sword in a long black box. He handed it to me and I know I couldn't argue.

"Thanks… I'll make this up to you… I swear!" I laughed and beamed at the box.

"You can make it up to me by continuing to protect this town with your friends." He smiled and patted my back. "Bye now." He gave me a slight push and I waved back to him and continued to look around.

There was a stall full of little kids. This stall was selling toys. A bunch of them were trying to play with the yoyos properly but none of them really seemed to get it to roll up.

Yuffie walked to them.

"Hey… mind if I borrow this?" Yuffie said to a spiky brown haired little boy. He nodded and gave her the yoyo. Now all the kids were looking at her. Yuffie smiled… _now Yuffie… show them what you can do…_

First Yuffie just started with the simple roll up and down. _A few tricks wouldn't hurt… _Yuffie walked the dog and the kids oohhed and ahhed. And then Yuffie did the ting with the cradle (A/N: sorry have no idea what you call this… tell me please… it's the thing with the baby and the cradle… something like that) and some kids applauded. Then she did an all around the world and more of them applauded. _And now for a big finish…_

Yuffie let the yoyo go in a circular motion under her feet and she started to jump, not letting the spinning yoyo hit her feet she stopped and rolled it back up again.

A lot of people applauded. Yuffie didn't notice that there was a crowd surrounding her. It wasn't only composed of kids but also a few adults as well.

I handed the spiky brown haired kid his yoyo back. "Whoa! How did you do that!" his eyes were big and they were staring at me in awe…

"Just practice and a lot of free time." A few kids were trying to imitate my last trick but fell instead.

"Will you marry me?" The brown haired boy said to me, his eyes were sparkling.

I laughed. "if I'm gonna marry you, don't you think I should know your name first?"

"Z" he brought out his hand.

"Z? is that your real name?" I took his hand and shook it anyways.

"No… I'm way too embarrassed to tell anyone. By the way what's your name?" he smiled sweetly… _aw…he's adorable!_

"Yuffie. Ok… here's the deal Z, if you are of age and I'm still single in a couple of years… I'll give you a shot." I put my hand on my hips.

"Does give you a shot mean you'll marry me?" he asked hopefully.

"Marry who?" a deep voice said behind me.

I turned around. It was Cloud. Seriously… does he _always _have to wear his cape? It's freaking everyone out.

"Yuffie's gonna marry me when I'm older!" Z announced proudly.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Marry?"

"Yeah, Cloud, I'm already engaged." I smiled at him in a joking way and lightly punched his arm.

I noticed that he lifted his cape that was covering his face a little higher that the only things I could see were his eyes.

"Yeah! Anyways… who are you?" Z crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Cloud.

HarHar! This kid's alright!

"What's it to you?" Cloud returned the glare.

"Well… if you're gonna be with my girl… I should know about who and **WHAT **she's friends with." Z smirked.

I roared with laughter. My cheeks were getting redder and my stomach was hurting from all the laughter. Cloud looked like he was gonna kill the boy… seriously… he actually took out his sword. But Z just smirked.

"OK! OK! Break it up! He's just kidding, Cloudy!" I said and they put their swords down.

"Cloudy? What kind of a name is that?" Z started laughing and I could see a small flame light up in Cloud's eyes. Damn… this is not good.

Cloud held on to his sword and was charging at Z who just smirked and moved aside making Cloud miss him by a mile.

Cloud's eyes grew wide and charged at Z again but this time it looked like he really was going to hit him. Before I knew it my arms were around Cloud's waist to make him stop from hitting Z. And he stopped, his sword just a few centimeters away from Z's chest.

But no one could see the deep blush on Cloud's cheeks and no one could feel the tingling feeling going up and down Cloud's body.

And for some reason… Yuffie felt great comfort holding onto Cloud… it just felt so… right.

Someone gave a small cough from behind me. I quickly let go and I swore I heard a soft aw… in Cloud's direction… uh… impossible Yuffie. It was Leon and he was looking at her all weird.

"Uh hi Squall" I said as if nothing ever happened.

"Leon…" his gaze now set on Cloud who was still facing Z. "What's going on here?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yuffie's got a boyfriend!" Z announced proudly.

Leon turned to me with a look of pure anger and rage. "WHO!" he practically shouted.

"ME!" Z smiled proudly.

Leon gave a small sigh and seemed to calm down. "oh…"

"And who are you? Another one of the guys who has absolutely no chance of getting MY Yuffie?" Z smirked and Leon gust gave an emotionless stare.

"This is Squall!" Yuffie said proudly.

"Oh… well a better choice than CLOUDY over there." Cloud twitched and glared at Z.

"It's Cloud. C-L-O-U-D. Cloud!" He was gonna strangle the kid if Leon didn't hold him back.

"Yeah. Yeah… I heard you! You don't have to go all cheerleader on me." Z shrugged. His words sent Cloud to try to loosen Leon's grip on him and his eyes were on fire. His enormous sword was aimed at Z's head.

I had to act fast. Cloud's temper wasn't even as big as an ant. With the looks of this he could end up killing him. This was one side of Cloud that Yuffie was terrified of.

Yuffie ran towards Cloud and stopped him by pushing his chest just to make him aware of what he was actually doing. He snapped out of his temper. Yuffie was pretty much used to his mood swings by now. When he got really mad he only focused on who or what he was mad at. All he needed was someone to snap him back to reality… and guess who that person usually was.

Cloud blinked twice and murmured a soft sorry and stormed away.

"Man… what's his problem?" Z shook his head.

"Terrible mood swings… just don't test his temper that much and you will be fine." I tapped Z's head.

"Aw… he doesn't scare me." Z crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yuffie… we better go." Leon took my hand and dragged me away.

WAIT! Did LEON just grab my hand! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

Shoot now what?

"BYE Z!" I waved with my free hand and we walked around the corner.

Leon dropped my hand. Aw….

"So… Leon… what cha doin here anyway?" I said swinging my legs while I sat on the giant box.

"Just checking out the place." Leon said as he took the black box that lay down beside me.

He opened it and took out the long sword. He examined it for a while. I waited impatiently. "Hey! Are you done examining? Is there something wrong with it? or are you just jealous that you didn't get a weapon for free!" Yuffie shouted not remembering what made her mad in the first place.

"You got this for free? How?" Leon said still examining the sword.

"The shop owner said that it was a thank you gift for kicking heartless butt!" I smiled proudly.

"This is a good weapon." Leon said while slashing the air with it. "But… there's something about it Yuff… better be careful with this." Leon stopped and put it back in the box. He closed the box and started carrying it to the door to the second district.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYY! Squall! My sword! Don't steal it!" I jumped of the box but instead I ended up falling face first. "Ow…." I rubbed my soar nose.

A moogle accidentally tripped her.

"Sorry… Kupo!" the moogle bowed and walked away…

Ya know for something so cute… it could cause a hell of a lot embarrassment.

Leon walked back and pulled out his hand signaling me to take it.

Hmmmmmm? Physical contact with Leon? Something's up… 

I took his hand and he pulled me up with ease… as if I he was lifting a paper.

"It's called help Yuffie… not stealing."

Cloud!

Cloud punched the wall of the alleyway. No one was there anyway and Cloud already killed all the heartless that showed up but they didn't even get a scratch on him.

Cloud was frustrated like hell over many things. First was the thing with Aerith. He didn't know what to do with her. He felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. This must hurt for her… it's like the normal bastard doings you'd see in cliché movies… my boyfriend ran off with my best friend. And that was the second problem… he wasn't even running off with Yuffie! She didn't even know what I felt… and she even had a crush on _his _best friend.

Cloud sank down against a wall. And put head in his hands.

Why does life have to be this hard… things are so complicated… 

Aerith

Aerith was still in the red room with a pile of tissues. Her head was throbbing, her eyes were poofy, her nose was running and worst of all… her heart was broken.

_I loved him so much… why couldn't he return it? Was their relationship a plan to get… Yuffie jealous? Yuffie… SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU! _Aerith burst into a fit of tears. _What is wrong with me? Did I do something wrong? Is there still something I can do? Or is he too in love with her to notice me anymore? Was I his replacement for Yuffie since he couldn't have her? Why did he have to wait till I loved him this much and then shatter my heart into pieces? Why didn't he do it when I didn't feel anything for him more than mere friendship? ……Why did he have to be so wonderful?_

Aerith knew that she had to put herself together… she knew she had to move on… she knew that she has to forget about the past but… the wounds he caused were to deep and it would leave scars forever.

But worst of all was… she couldn't blame him… she couldn't blame Yuffie and she couldn't blame herself. _Love works in mysterious ways… _she would often tell people… _you cant help it if you fall in love… you have no one to blame… _who actually believed in this crap! The people who talk to her… Aerith knew that her purpose in life was… to lift people's spirit's when they are low… to give them hope when when they cant seem to find any… but what about her?

There she was breaking more and more by the second… and no one seemed to be able to cheer her up… even Cloud… things were gonna be too awkward… Leon… no… he wasn't even in touch with his own feelings. Yuffie? She was the best choice… but she was part of this… she was too involved in this situation… but now… especially now… she needed her best friend.

Yuffie

Yuffie opened the door to the red room. She saw something horrible… something that made her eyes grow big… something she never thought she would ever see in her life… was this because of her break up?

The room was a mess… the curtains were closed and the lights were switched off… there were tissues everywhere and clothes were scattered on the floor… Aerith was on the bed staring blankly into space.

For a few second I froze… I thought she killed herself… that was until she jumped up and ran to me. I was standing there uncomfortably while she was on the floor hugging my waist.

She was crying like mad and I've never seen her cry this much… not even when we watched Titanic… and I've never seen her this broken… come to think of it… I've never seen her broken at all.

I bent down lower and returned the hug. "Aerith… tell me what's wrong…" she looked at me and nodded her head.

Leon

Leon didn't understand what was going on at all. Aerith was crying like there was no tomorrow in her room… Cloud seemed gloomier than usual and Yuffie seemed uneasy.

He used to know what was going on… what was happening? The only thing he was sure about was that he wasn't involved… mainly because neither Yuffie nor Cloud attempted to kill him…. Yet… But he was curious.

He couldn't do anything… until someone told him… and he had a feeling that that person would be Yuffie… for now… all he could do was train. He didn't know what he was training for… aside from the heartless who were easy to defeat… there was something he had a feeling that they all should prepare for.

Only god knows where Sora has been all this time… it's been a little less than a year until he sealed the keyholes… Kingdom hearts was sealed that was for sure… but the effects were different from what was suppose to happen. One was… they were able to travel from world to world… why did you think they were actually here in Traverse Town… mainly it was because they found Hollow Bastian to be a little bit too traumatic… for all of them. Second was the heartless was suppose to be gone and yet… there is a blue nocturne flying a few meters from me.

He didn't know what was going on… but he was getting ready for what was soon to come… all everyone needed was a little patience.

And there was that sword that Yuffie got… there was something mysterious about that sword… it was like there was some secret to it. It was beautifully made… light yet sturdy material… and the design of the handle was not just ordinary. Something's up with that sword… but if it made Yuffie happy… he was contented too.

,Yuffie

Yuffie and Aerith were seated on their bed in the red room. Aerith was hugging a pillow as she was telling Yuffie what happened.

"But… I don't understand… why did he break up with you in the first place?" I asked confused over Cloud's sudden decision to break up with her.

Aerith burst into more tears. But then gave me a weak smile. "I cant tell you… I'm sorry but… I admit… it is a really good reason." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Come on Aerith! You HAVE to tell me!" I pleaded.

"No... Yuffie." She said sternly. "You will find out in due time… It's just not my place to tell you." she blew her nose.

"But… But… You know that I suck at waiting!" I wailed but she didn't say anything.

After an uncomfortable silence…

"Thank you Yuffie." Aerith smiled and gave me a hug.

Thank you for what? 

THERE! DONE! YAHOOOOOOOOOO! Ok! Just wanna make this clear to everyone. I accept flames… complements… comments… suggestions… anything to improve myself and my fic! Do not hesitate! Cause the longer you don't say it the longer you will have to wait for this fic to get better! And you will have to suffer with another sucky chapter. Oh yeah… if you have a request… just tell me… YOU DON'T HAVE TO ASK me first and wait for me to update and then request or something! K?

Ok! As by request… I made this chappie longer! Apologies for the short first chapter! This is 9 pages in total and the first chapter was only 7 pages. Ok! Fine! It is still short! But nothing exciting has happened… yet….

_Wake me up… when September ends…_ -greenday.

**What separates teens from kids:**

1) If you're in a fair, you are there to enjoy and… you have to admit… hunt for a cute guy. A kid would go there for the games… period.

2) Whenever you went out shopping with your mom… you would spend hours and hours waiting for her to shop so that you can buy the new Barbie that only your mom had the money for. Now, you are the one who goes shopping… for twice as long as your mom took. And now you go with your friends more often… not your mom.

3) You used to be able to get down and dirty. Now… you do but just in a different way. (A/N: I did not make this!)

4) Girls used to be better than guys… now guys are better than girls.

5) Before when someone called you names… you would go tell the teacher and start to cry. Now you make that person cry.

6) You used to think that kissing was disgusting… now that's what you want.

7) You used to want to play soccer with that guy to prove you were better. Now you want to see him get all sweaty and take his shirt off- Lady Sonora the black-Rose

8) You used to think boys were blecky, but now you wanna be held tight?"-RayZor

9) You used to eat everything in sight because you wanted to get bigger, now all you can think about is how to get smaller. –star-chan89

10) You used to hang out with everyone, now you only hang out with "cool" people. –xthechickenhousehelenaaaaaa

11) You used to listen to nursery rhymes, but now you listen to rock and rap and pop. . –xthechickenhousehelenaaaaaa

12) You used to close your eyes whenever it was the kissing scene but now you are willing to kill to be in it. (with the guy of coarse) –me……. skippinsunday

13) when you surfed the net… it used to be all Barbie or bratz or whatever but now… you're more into chatting. –me! AGAIN! See! See! I'm helping!

People! PLEASE! Help extend this!


End file.
